Anime Character Song: Tsukito
) Takeru Totsuka (CV: ) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher = Broccoli |seller = |release = July 30, 2014 |album = |tracks = 4 |price = ¥ 1200 |length = |episodes = }} Tsukito and Takeru Anime Character Songs is the second character CD of the Kamigami no Asobi anime. It is performed by the seiyū of Tsukito Totsuka and Takeru Totsuka. It contains the character songs SIGN and You're the one. 「KamiAso (Japanese) Kamigami no Asobi Anime Character CD Tracklist # SIGN Tsukito Totsuka (CV: ) # You're the one Takeru Totsuka (CV: ) # 'SIGN -off vocal-' # 'You're the one -off vocal-' Lyrics SIGN = - Rōmaji = me o tojite　shizuka ni kanjiru mazaru kage　hikari　kinou no sukima jikan no nami o　moteamashi nagara madoromi yume　ishiki o ootteiku rikai shikirenai omoi o　furitsumorasete shizen na no ka　fushizen kamo loop… wakaranakute mienaku naru yogoto katachi o kaeru tsuki yori　totemo aimai na mono fukaku nemuru kanjou　atatakaku yurasu sosoida gin no shizuku　hisoka ni　kataru koto wa nai kedo kasanaru kimi no sugao　nani yori mo utsukushiku terashidashita iki o shite　tada sora o miage sore ijou　nani mo　kangaenakute shiroi sekai ga　karui memai goto tokehajimete　keshiki ga utsurii kawaru machikogareteita kisetsu ga　otozureru you ni kara ni natta　sono mannaka sign… KOTORI mune ni oto ga hibiku azayaka ni irozuita shikai ga　mabushii koto oboete tarinai mono oshiete　kokochiyoku tsutsumu kurukuru hyoujou kaeru kimi ni　ore ga hou yurumereba issho ni hohoemu kara　okiwasureta kokoro o mitsukedaseta sotto mebaeta　atarashii atsusa ni mitasarete kimi nara wakarimasu ka?　sono namae ga yogoto katachi o kaeru tsuki yori　totemo aimai na mono fukaku nemuru kanjou　atatakaku yurasu sosoida gin no shizuku　hisoka ni　kataru koto wa nai kedo tashika ni　ore o tooshi　ima kasanaru kimi no sugao　nani yori mo utsukushiku kiramekaseta - English = - }} |-| You're the one = - Rōmaji = KURIA BURUU ni zawameku kaze ga atatakaku　nadete sugiru chikakute tooi　musuu no koe mo itsu shika sora ga suikonde torinokosareta　chiisana kaigara kaesu nami mo todokazu　furueteru dekiru koto nara　mou ichido umi e ookina nukumori yawarakaku　tsutsumaretara sunao ni waratte　sunao ni okotte konna kantan na koto sae tamerawanaide　shinjirareru sa sono me ni wa　uso ga nai kara massugu hibiku　kotoba dake ga mune ni yadori　atsuku atsuku kanjiteru You’re the one honne tatemae　tameshite mite mo uketomete　waraikakeru tsuyogaru furi de　tsukihanasu ni wa tonari no ondo　tsumetakute ushiro o kakeru　hazu n’ da ashioto kikoeru tabi　na n’ da ka　ureshikute kakushitsuzuketa　itami mo yowasa mo mukiau yuuki o kizukasete　senaka oshita kako o nayande mo　ayamachi wa kiezu kizu o fuyasu dake mou hitori ja nai　koukai wa shinai daiji na mono ga aru kara sunao ni waratte　sunao ni okotte konna kantan na koto sae tamerawanai de　shinjirareru sa sono me ni wa　uso ga nai kara massugu hibiku　kotoba hitotsu mune ni yadori　atsuku atsuku kanjiteru You’re the one - English = - }} References Navigation Category:CD Category:Character CD